The Workbook
by Tidal Waves
Summary: In seventh year, the Marauders and co. take a course that has them writing in an annoying workbook that is trying to make them better writers. Look out wold, it's James Potter. Hogwarts has never been the same...
1. It's not about 'making things up'

**QUICK!**

**Before you read _another word_, write your own FULL name in every blank on this page!**

**Don't be afraid! Your Workbook™ is _meant_ for writing in!**

**Hello **Sirius Orion Black**! It's great to meet you!**

**Hey, _wait a minute_. That name sounds familiar!**

Sirius Orion Black

**Isn't that the name of a _FAMOUS WIZARDING AUTHOR_!**

**Well, is it? Not sure? Maybe one day?**

**Hey, **Sirius Orion Black** – there's only one thing that is sure! And that's this: _The answer is in your hands!_**

**Or to be straight with you, **Sirius Orion Black**, _the answer is in this Workbook_™**

**You want to know how the Workbook™ works?**

**It's simple.**

**We ask questions. You answer them**

**And by the time you get to the end of the book, you're a wizarding author!**

**Think it's crazy? Think again. Ever heard of Newt Scamander? Kennilworthy Whisp ring a bell? _How do you think those guys got started!_**

**So. You ready? Let's dive right in!**

**How do you KNOW, deep in your heart, that you WILL be a wizarding author one day? (Go on, **Sirius Orion Black**, it's your turn now. . . .)**

How do I know that I will be a wizarding author? Well . . . I don't! Is that a big surprise Mr. Workbook™? Is it? Well, yeah, I highly doubt that I will be writing best selling books any time soon, there are too many bad guys out their who need their arses kicked.

And the guy who wrote _Quidditch Through the Ages_ got started with this book! No Way! That it like, my second favourite book ever! It follows only _The Beater's Bible_ which is the reason that I am so awesome at Quidditch!

**Wonderful! Now, how do you know that you have the determination to see your dream through?**

Well for one thing I put my full name on all of those stupid blacks. I would generally find that very insulting to my intelligence. Merlin, I don't even think the professor is going to look at the this book, so why I'm even writing this is beyond me.

**Okay, great. Now, what was it that made you choose this course out of all of the the optional seventh-year courses?**

Hmmmm. Well, I would have to say that the answer is sitting in the row ahead of me with her brown hair up in a very sexy bun. Yes, I took this class because of a girl. I know! Outrageous! Me, Sirius Black, actually doing something to get a girl, instead of it being the other way around. Hey, it's not entirely my fault. Eowyn-Marie is _incredibly_ hot and smart, and, apart from her being one of my very best friends, I highly doubt that she would ever go out with a guy like me.

**Interesting. Okay, let's start with something simple. Look around you right now. Write down a list of everything you see.**

Okay, I'm looking around right now. . . .

There is an incredibly sexy girl named Eowyn-Marie Christopher or Wyn sitting right in front of me, and she is talking to her best friend Lily Evans, who is sitting with her head down on her desk because she is probably just as bored as everyone else in the class. Up a couple of rows is the teacher's desk. Professor Sikkema is an incredibly perky woman with insanely curly blonde hair. Apparently she is dating the Quidditch Coach, Mister Grazat, who's son happens to be a third-year in Gryffindor. Sikkema is currently drinking water out of a goblet, and reading a book. I can't see the title.

Through the window which I am seated right beside, I can see the Quidditch pitch, which is where I would like to be right now. I _love_ Quidditch. Me and my best buddy James are on the Gryffindor house team, and in my opinion, we are the best. Anyways, it is very sunny out right now, and those lucky students that don't have classes right now are out by the lake having a good time, instead of being locked up in an incredibly hot and stuffy classroom. Lucky bums!

**We bet you just wrote down "desk," "quill," "teacher," etc., etc. Maybe you noticed the wand, but we bet you didn't get the chip _in the side_ of the wand! Now, go ahead and try again. Write down EVERYTHING that you see. **

I don't get it. Everyone's wand is probably in their pocket or bag, and therefore I can't see them. You know what, Mr. Workbook™ ? You are a very scary thing, thinking you know everything. Well you don't. I bet you don't know how tall I am or what colour my hair is. I bet you don't know Wyn's shoe size? Do ya? Well, do ya punk?

Okay, sorry 'bout that. Yeah. Right now, Wyn's robes have slipped down, and because she happens to be wearing a white blouse like every other girl in this school, I can see that she I wearing a lime green bra. That's right folks! Wyn is wearing a lime green bra. Wish I could see it . . .

**That's better! Now, do you know the names of any of the people around you?**

Do I know the name's of any of the people around me? Of _course_ I do! This is Sirius Black here. I know almost every seventh year that isn't in Slytherin and I know most of the sixth year's names too. What can I say? I'm a friendly person, especially to the ladies!

Okay so Right in front of me is Wyn and Lily. Wyn is the hottest girl in the room and she's a good friend of mine. Lily is the object of my good friend James' affection, and she's also a good pal of mine.

There are a bunch of other people too, but I really don't want to bother telling you all of their names. That would bore me. So yeah, Wyn is a very hot lady and I really like her, but she doesn't know that yet because I'm too scared to tell her. Yeah I know, me, Sirius Black, afraid to do something. Well, when doing something consists of telling a girl that you have known for half of your life that you really, really like her, yeah, it can be kinda hard to do.

**What about their middle names?**

Ahaha. Wyn's middle name is funny. It's Rhosanna. I swear, her parents must have been on crack when they named her. Thank god for nicknames. Merlin, I would go insane if I had to call her Eowyn-Marie all of the time. I just do it now to piss her off. I do like that name though. It's pretty, like her! Yessssssssssssshhh.

So. Lily's middle name is Marie. It's kinda cool that her middle name is Marie, because she is best pals with Wyn, who's second part of her name is Marie. Okay, that didn't really make sense but then again, when do my ramblings ever make sense? Never. That's right. Sirius's ramblings never make sense. Sirius likes talking in third person now. Sirius is not hitting himself in the head with his left hand in an attempt to stop talking about Sirius in third person.

**Let's pretend that YOU are a character in a book. The book starts with you waking up yesterday morning. Tell us what you did.**

Well, let me see . . . Yesterday morning I was rudely awakened by Remus and James jumping up and down on my bed. For some reason they thought that I should be waking up at 8:30 so that I could eat before classes which started at 9. I told them, as I had been telling them since we started at Hogwarts, that I didn't need to get up until 8:31. Merlin, you would think that they would allow me to get up later, but NOOOOOOOOO. They have to wake me up every morning at 8:30. It's not fair I tell you!

Anyways, I got up and did my morning routine, and then we all – that it James, Remus, Peter, and I – went down to the Great Hall for a quick bite to eat. After that we headed off to potions with the stupid Slytherins. Why they always put Slytherin and Gryffindor together for potions is a mystery to me. Anyways, when we got to potions, Snivellus was there wearing a pink tutu with ballet slippers, and he had his greasy hair up in a bun.

He started dancing around in the hallway and was starting to dot he splits when The Potion's professor came out and started dancing as well.

**Great! So what happened next? Remember that these are easy questions – it's not about "making things up." Your Workbook™ is going to build you toward "invention." For now, you should just tell the truth!**

I can't make things up? Ahhhh. :'( That sucks. Oh well. I didn't make up the first part, just the bit about Snape and Professor Watson doing ballet. You have to admit that that was funny.

Well, if you _really_ want to know what happened yesterday, all that happened was that I went to class and then went to bed. Nothing happened yesterday, NOTHING! How horrible is that? That is why I made up the dancing bit. But no, you had to go and ruin that for me, didn't you, Mr. Workbook™ ?

**Okay, time for your first QUICK FLICK. These are "memory" exercises that you will find throughout your Workbook™. You'll really start to look forward to them! Think for a moment, and then describe your first day at Hogwarts.**

Hmmm. My first day at Hogwarts was awesome. Once I got on the train, I ditched Bella and her boyfriend Roudolfus, and I went wandering through the train. I ended up in a compartment with James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Wyn, and another girl named Erica. We all became friends, and by the time we got off of the train in Hogsmeade we all wanted to be in the same house, Gryffindor.

I had a little problem though. My family – the slimy, dirty gits that they are – have been in Slytherin forever. As much as I didn't want to go into Slytherin, I was afraid that my family ties would keep me from going where I truly wanted to be. Anyways, because my name is the first alphabetically out of my new group of friends I was the first of up to be sorted. I was so nervouse, but at last the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor.

All of my new friends ended up in Gryffindor, except for Erica who was put in Ravenclaw. We still stayed friends with her though, and let me tell you that the Ravenclaw common room is really cool.

So yeah, that was my first day at Hogwarts. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Tell us the name of your best friend. Does he play quidditch? Is he a prefect? We'll leave a couple of pages so you can tell us ALL about your best friend!**

Okay, first of all, I don't need a couple of pages to tell you about James. James is the best friend a guy could have. Ever since that first day of Hogwarts we have been best friends. I would honestly have to say that we are the smartest guys in the school right now, and probably the ones who get in trouble the most.

For some reason, Dumbledore made James Head Boy this year and Lily is Head Girl. They get their own little tower, but James and Lily never stay there because they want to be in Gryffindor tower with ME! Yeah, James is in love with Lily and she is in love with him, but for some reason they won't admit it to each other. I, however, am cooking up a plan to get them together.

All in all, James is a really cool guy and his quidditch skills are second only to mine. He is the Captain of Gryffindor's team and he is a chaser. He scores most of the goals but only because I am so awesome at intercepting the bludgers that happen to be heading at him. He owes me so much. Without me he would probably already be in a hole in the ground.

**Well done! That was fabulous!**

**And guess what? You did it! You finished Part 1 of your Workbook™! We are SO PROUD of you!**

**Be sure and take a break before you go on to the next Part. . . .**

* * *

**AN. **Hey everyone! Well, this story has been kicking around in the back of my head for a while, so i decided to get it out. Its based on part of the book _The Year of Secret Assignments_ by a person that I can't remeber her name. lol. Yeah, so, this story is the story of part of Sirius' last year at hogwarts, and, as you can probably tell, this is hilarious to write.

I'll try to update as soon as I can, buy I want to get the next chapter of I'm Lost Without You up first. Ive written like the first two sentences, lol

Yeah, so Hope u like this, and REVIEW!

Tidal Waves


	2. The wand with the chip in the side

**QUICK!**

**Before you read _another word_, write your own FULL name in every blank on this page!**

**Don't be afraid! Your Workbook™ is _meant_ for writing in!**

**Hello** Eowyn-Marie Christopher**! It's great to meet you!**

**Hey, _wait a minute_. That name sounds familiar!**

Eowyn-Marie Christopher

**Isn't that the name of a _FAMOUS WIZARDING AUTHOR_!**

**Well, is it? Not sure? Maybe one day?**

**Hey, **Eowyn-Marie Christopher**– there's only one thing that is sure! And that's this: _The answer is in your hands!_**

**Or to be straight with you, **Eowyn-Marie Christopher**, _the answer is in this Workbook_™**

**You want to know how the Workbook™ works?**

**It's simple.**

**We ask questions. You answer them**

**And by the time you get to the end of the book, you're a wizarding author!**

**Think it's crazy? Think again. Ever heard of Newt Scamander? Kennilworthy Whisp ring a bell? _How do you think those guys got started!_**

**So. You ready? Let's dive right in!**

**How do you KNOW, deep in your heart, that you WILL be a wizarding author one day? (Go on, **Eowyn-Marie Christopher**, it's your turn now. . . .)**

How do I know that I will be a wizarding author one day? Hmmm... How about, I won't.

Yeah, that's right, Mr. Workbook™, I'm not going to be a wizarding author. How do you like that? Huh? Yeah, and even if I did, I highly doubt I would still want to be one after going through your little introduction there. It's enough to even make a dedicated writer sick. I hope you don't talk like that throughout this whole book. I'm going to go check.

**Wonderful! Now, how do you know that you have the determination to see your dream through?**

Oh Merlin! You do talk like that through the whole book. Help me god!

Oh, and seeing as this isn't my dream, I don't have to have any determination. Why would I have determination to do something that I really, really, really, don't want to do? My god this sucks.

**Okay, great. Now, what was it that made you choose this course out of all of the optional seventh-year courses?**

Why did I choose this course? Probably because Lily made me. Our only choices for our optional courses were Quidditch Rules and Regulations, Business Owner 101, and this one. Lily refused to take the Quidditch one because she thinks that it is boring, and she had no plans of owning a business, so she didn't want to take that, so this was her only option. Of course, she had to drag me into it as well.

I probably wouldn't have minded the Quidditch course, because we probably would have gotten to fly a bit, and seeing as I love Quidditch, that would have been awesome. Business would have been snore city, because it's taught by Professor Binns' cousin who is just as boring as him.

So that is how I ended up in this class.

That, and that fact that Sirius Black is in here too. That helps a lot.

**Interesting. Okay, let's start with something simple. Look around you right now. Write down a list of everything you see.**

Hmmm. What do I see. Just wait while I have a quick peek around . . .

Okay. Well, sitting beside me is Lily, my bestest pal in the world. At the desk behind me is James Potter, and beside him is the aforementioned Sirius Black. The teacher, Professor Sikkema is at the front of the room, and other random students are scattered throughout the room.

But lets go back to Sirius, because that's my favourite subject.

Sirius is _the_ hottest guy on the planet, and he knows it. He's been one of my best friends since first-year, and therein lies the problem.

See, not only do I think that Sirius is a sexy beast, but I really, really like him. But I'm sure that he only thinks of me as his friend. Probably even as one of the guys. Plus, if you've ever seen the girls that he goes out with, they are all tall, and thin, and really pretty. All things that I am not.

I guess I'm tall, so I will concede that point, but the rest is _totally_ not me. Lily will beg to differ, but I swear that she is crazy, so it really doesn't matter.

Anyways, moving on.

**We bet you just wrote down "desk," "quill," "teacher," etc., etc. Maybe you noticed the wand, but we bet you didn't get the chip _in the side_ of the wand! Now, go ahead and try again. Write down EVERYTHING that you see. **

Ummm, suuuuuuurrrreeeeeee. Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that.

You know, you are really starting to scare me. You think you know all of these things, but you just don't. That's right Mr. Workbook™, you don't know everything.

Plus, the whole wand thing is starting to creep me out.

On to a better topic.

I can see Sirius's hair out of the corner of my eye, and its all shiny and dark, and shiny. It's hot.

Urg. My robes keep slipping down. It's so annoying. I can feel Sirius looking. I knew I shouldn't have worn that green bra! But it's so pretty . . .

**That's better! Now, do you know the names of any of the people around you?**

I know most of them. Why? Does it really matter? Are you going to stalk them, Mr. Workbook™? Are you?

Yeah, because I really don't have anything better to do, I will go along with your little scheme. So, next to me is Lily Evans, who has a huge crush on James who is sitting behind us. Beside James is, of course, Sirius, in all of his sexiness. The rest of the people aren't that important, and I really don't want to name them. That would be pointless.

**What about their middle names?**

Well, Lily's middle name is Marie, which is kind of cool because that's part of my name as well. Sirius's middle name is Orion. His family has some weird obsession with flower and star names. But I guess being pureblooded can mess up your brain, so I suppose it really isn't that strange. James's middle name is Harold. That makes me laugh. But his parents are really old, so I guess I can't blame them.

**Let's pretend that YOU are a character in a book. The book starts with you waking up yesterday morning. Tell us what you did.**

I woke up.

I ate breakfast.

I keeled over dead.

The end.

**Great! So what happened next? Remember that these are easy questions – it's not about "making things up." Your Workbook™ is going to build you toward "invention." For now, you should just tell the truth!**

What? You don't believe me? That hurts my feelings. I'm going to go cry now.

**Okay, time for your first QUICK FLICK. These are "memory" exercises that you will find throughout your Workbook™. You'll really start to look forward to them! Think for a moment, and then describe your first day at Hogwarts.**

I was really nervous the first day of school. My mum had told me all about Hogwarts, but I was still a bit intimidated because there were a whole bunch of really tall people walking around the train platform. I finally found my way into an empty compartment, and I was soon joined by a lively girl named Lily Evans, and another girl named Erica. Then we were shortly joined by four first-year boys, and we all bonded.

Once we got to hogwarts, we all nervously awaited out sorting. All of us ended up in Gryffindor, except for Erica. She got into Ravenclaw, but we still hang out as much as possible.

After that, we all ate an awesome feast, and followed the prefects up to our dorms, where we all fell right to sleep. That was my first day of school. So exciting, eh?

**Tell us the name of your best friend. Does he play quidditch? Is he a prefect? We'll leave a couple of pages so you can tell us ALL about your best friend!**

Hmmmmmmm.. Well, my best friend is currently sitting right next to me, and I don't think that she will be happy to know that you only refer to people as "he." That's quite offensive, you know.

Hah! I was right. Lily has just squawked her displeasure at the blatant sexism that you, Mr. Workbook™, are exuding. Lily is quite the one for women's rights.

Yes, Lily Marie Evans is my best friend. We have shared a lot of good times together, and a lot of hard times as well. Ever since that first day on the train we have stuck together. We have shared our secrets, and our deepest fears, and we have grown together.

Lils, as I like to call her, is the Head Girl this year, and there has never been a better one. She is so responsible, always getting things done on time. Not that she's all tightly laced and everything. A lot of people get that impression, but Lils is actually a really fun person.

Last summer, Lily and I spent a week in Diagon Alley without our parents, and we had a blast. We went shopping all day, and went clubbing at night. Quite a few guys tried to pick her up, but she steadfastly refused, claiming to not be interested in any of them.

But I know the real reason. See, my pal Lily is harbouring an enormous crush on James Potter, the Head Boy. She really, really likes him, and I, along with most of Hogwarts, can totally tell. If that wasn't good enough, James also has an equally enormous crush on her. However, the only two people who still don't know this (apart from the first-years) are themselves.

It's really quite frustrating, watching them interact. Sirius and I have come up with a plan to lock them in a cupboard, so I hope that that works.

Oh look, the bell is ringing. I'm going now. Don't expect me to be back any time soon.

**Well done! That was fabulous!**

**And guess what? You did it! You finished Part 1 of your Workbook™! We are SO PROUD of you!**

**Be sure and take a break before you go on to the next Part. . . .**


	3. Change the meaning of sentences

**QUICK!**

**Before you read _another word_, write your own FULL name in every blank on this page!**

**Don't be afraid! Your Workbook™ is _meant_ for writing in!**

**Hello **Lily Marie Evans **! It's great to meet you!**

**Hey, _wait a minute_. That name sounds familiar!**

Lily Marie Evans 

**Isn't that the name of a _FAMOUS WIZARDING AUTHOR_!**

**Well, is it? Not sure? Maybe one day?**

**Hey, **Lily Marie Evans **– there's only one thing that is sure! And that's this: _The answer is in your hands!_**

**Or to be straight with you, **Lily Marie Evans **, _the answer is in this Workbook_™**

**You want to know how the Workbook™ works?**

**It's simple.**

**We ask questions. You answer them**

**And by the time you get to the end of the book, you're a wizarding author!**

**Think it's crazy? Think again. Ever heard of Newt Scamander? Kennilworthy Whisp ring a bell? _How do you think those guys got started!_**

**So. You ready? Let's dive right in!**

**How do you KNOW, deep in your heart, that you WILL be a wizarding author one day? (Go on,** Lily Marie Evans **, it's your turn now. . . .)**

Let me see . . .

How do I know I will be a wizarding author? That is an interesting question. How about this as an answer: I don't think I will. Yes, that's right, I, Lily Marie Evans, am _not_ going to be an author one day. Nope. Nada. Not a chance. Actually, me becoming an author is as likely as James Potter actually becoming a nice person. And, if you are really as smart as you seem to think you are, you will know that that isn't likely at all.

**Wonderful! Now, how do you know that you have the determination to see your dream through?**

Um, didn't I just say that this wasn't my dream/future occupation. Honestly! If you insist on being aggravating, at least get your facts straight. Even James, the idiotic git that he is, wouldn't ask such a ridiculous question. Well, maybe he would, but that is beside the point.

Arg!

**Okay, great. Now, what was it that made you choose this course out of all of the optional seventh-year courses?**

Before you start flattering yourself by thinking that I actually really want to be here, writing in this _stupid_ little book, I have to tell you the truth. I didn't really have much choice in the matter.

See, there are only three options for our optional courses, and of course, they all have to be stupid. There is Business Owner 101, Quidditch Rules and Regs, and Writer's Craft. Business Owner was defiantly out of the running the moment it entered the race. With the most _boring_ teacher in the history of boring teachers, it was definitely a no go.

The Quidditch one wouldn't have been too bad, except for the fact that stupid James Potter was likely to take that class. If I could have been guaranteed that he wouldn't be in that class, then I would have signed up for it, no questions asked. So, to prevent form having to sit through another class with the git, I signed up for this one, dragging my best pal Wyn along with me.

As fate would have it, here I am in this stupid class, with none other that James Potter himself sitting right be hind me. Oh why does everything happen to me!

**Interesting. Okay, let's start with something simple. Look around you right now. Write down a list of everything you see.**

desks (18)

chairs (36)

people (31)

windows (6)

quills (16 that I can see)

shoes (can only see 53)

water bottles (2)

git (James)

bags (7)

pairs of glasses (9)

wands (2)

blackboard (1)

candles (24)

Workbookགྲྭs (30) stupid teacher doesn't have to write on one

**We bet you just wrote down "desk," "quill," "teacher," etc., etc. Maybe you noticed the wand, but we bet you didn't get the chip _in the side_ of the wand! Now, go ahead and try again. Write down EVERYTHING that you see. **

Um. I did. Do you have a problem with my neatly organized list? I think it's pretty. Maybe it's _you,_ Mr. Workbook™, that has the problem. Oh! Didn't think of that, did ya? Oh!

Anyways, how would you know if I did or didn't get everything in the room. It's not like you're psychic or anything. At least, you'd better not be. I'd have to beat you.

**That's better! Now, do you know the names of any of the people around you?**

Do I know the names of any people around me? Do_ I_ know the names of any people around me?Do I _know_ the names of any people around me?Do I know the _names_ of any people around me?Do I know the names of _any_ people around me?Do I know the names of any _people_ around me?Do I know the names of any people _around_ me?Do I know the names of any people around _me_?

Hehe. Sorry about that. I love how italics can change the meaning of sentences. Whatever the meaning, I just want you to know that I am outraged at being asked such a ridiculous question. Of course I know everyone's name! It's my job to know a lot of people, seeing as I'm head girl. How good of a head girl would I be if I didn't know anyone?

You don't have to answer that. It was a rhetorical question.

The important players on this stage are Wyn, Sirius and James. Wyn is madly in love with Sirius. She hasn't admitted it to anyone, but we all know that it is true, except maybe for Sirius himself. And those ditsy girls who are always throwing themselves at him who are currently sitting behind him, gazing dreamily at his hair. I _think_ one of their names is Emily, but I'm not too sure about that.

James is sitting beside Sirius. James is annoying. He keeps asking me out on dates. It is soooooo annoying. He's been doing it for years, and it's getting old. It's almost as if he expects me to change my mind overnight. It is NEVER going to happen. Never.

**What about their middle names?**

Sirius's middle name is Orion. It is a really weird tradition in his family to name their kids after plants and stars. His two sisters are named Narcissa and Bellatrix, and his brother's name is Regulus. You see the pattern?

Wyn's middle name is Rhosanna. She absolutely hates it. I glanced over at her book earlier, and she didn't bother writing her middle name in those stupid blanks at the top. Although, that would have taken up too much room. Eowyn-Marie Rhosanna Christopher is a bit of a mouth full.

At least she doesn't have her sister's name, which is Rhiannon Anastasia Madagen Rose Christopher. Each name in itself is really pretty and cool, but I know for a fact that as soon as she turns seventeen, she is going to shorten her name to Rhia Christopher. I really don't blame her.

James middle name is . . . Huh. No, his name isn't huh. I just realized that I don't know what his middle name is. Hold on, I will go check.

He rudely refuses to tell me what it is! Fine then. I will move on.

**Let's pretend that YOU are a character in a book. The book starts with you waking up yesterday morning. Tell us what you did.**

"Lily!" yelled a voice in my ear, startling me out of my peaceful sleep. I slowly opened my eyes, only to be met with the sight of an evilly grinning Wyn.

"What!" I groggily exclaimed.

"You're turning blue!" she cried. I looked down and found that I was indeed turning blue.

"Oh no!" I screamed in horror. "I cannot be blue today, for I have to meet with Professor Dumbledore. He will not appreciate it if the Head Girl is cyan in colour."

"I agree. Whatever shall we do?"

"We mustn't panic! Quick, find my biggest robe that has a hood, whilst I get dressed."

Wyn quickly went off to find my robe, and I hastened to put on my clothing. She soon returned, and I donned the robe. We then set off to the library at a rapid pace.

I threw open the door to the library and marched straight to the section on removing hexes and jinxes. We hastily began to search though books, trying to find a way to remove the blue colour that had permeated my skin.

"I've found something!" cried Wyn at long last.

We quickly preformed the counter-spell, and I was no longer blue. I took off the huge robe and bundled it up and placed it under my arm. We then went down to eat breakfast in the great hall.

**Great! So what happened next? Remember that these are easy questions – it's not about "making things up." Your Workbook™ is going to build you toward "invention." For now, you should just tell the truth!**

Oh sure, _now_ you tell me. Why didn't you say that in the first place? Gosh!

Part of it was true though! It is true that Wyn woke me up by yelling my name. It is also true that I went to the library before breakfast yesterday, but it was to get my book that I had left there last night. So you see, you cannot blatantly accuse people of making things up! I was actually only stretching the truth. Oh! Didn't see that coming, did you? Well, did yah punk?

**Okay, time for your first QUICK FLICK. These are "memory" exercises that you will find throughout your Workbook™. You'll really start to look forward to them! Think for a moment, and then describe your first day at Hogwarts.**

Being a muggleborn really didn't play in my favour on the first day of school. I was so nervous. McGonagall had come to my house and explained to me and my parents all about the magical world and what the school would be like. She had told me how to get to the train, but I was still scared.

My parents came with me to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, and then they watched as I tentatively leaned up against it. Then I was through, and I had walked onto a platform that was full of people who were rushing every which way. I quickly said goodbye to my parents who had followed me through the barrier, and then I dragged my trunk onto the train and found an empty compartment. I was soon joined by six people who became by best friends. We sat together all the way to Hogwarts, and we've stayed together ever since.

**Tell us the name of your best friend. Does he play quidditch? Is he a prefect? We'll leave a couple of pages so you can tell us ALL about your best friend!**

That is the final straw! How dare you refer to people only as "he"! How dare you! That is so incredibly sexist! I can't write in here anymore. I just can't. Goodbye.

**Well done! That was fabulous!**

**And guess what? You did it! You finished Part 1 of your Workbook™! We are SO PROUD of you!**

**Be sure and take a break before you go on to the next Part. . . .**

AN - YAY! and a big thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter.

If you're reading this, I have a little question to ask you. I was wondering if it seems like my characters are all writing in slightly different styles. I'm trying to do that, but I don't know if its working, so if you could tell me?

Yesh, I've only got James left to write for this particular section. After that, I'm not sure where to go. I might write a new section of the Workbook and have all of them write in it. I jsut don't think that the storry will be all told by the time James has had his say. So what I think i will do, is write a brief interlude to break up the sections, and then I will come back with the next part. Hopefully that will work the way I want it to.

Don't expect to hear from me for the next few weeks, cause i have exams which major stress. Wish me luck, and enjoy!

Tidal Waves


	4. Special haircare regime

**QUICK!**

**Before you read _another word_, write your own FULL name in every blank on this page!**

**Don't be afraid! Your Workbook™ is _meant_ for writing in!**

**Hello** James Harold Potter **! It's great to meet you!**

**Hey, _wait a minute_. That name sounds familiar!**

James Harold Potter 

**Isn't that the name of a _FAMOUS WIZARDING AUTHOR_!**

**Well, is it? Not sure? Maybe one day?**

**Hey, **James Harold Potter **– there's only one thing that is sure! And that's this: _The answer is in your hands!_**

**Or to be straight with you, **James Harold Potter **, _the answer is in this Workbook_™**

**You want to know how the Workbook™ works?**

**It's simple.**

**We ask questions. You answer them**

**And by the time you get to the end of the book, you're a wizarding author!**

**Think it's crazy? Think again. Ever heard of Newt Scamander? Kennilworthy Whisp ring a bell? _How do you think those guys got started!_**

**So. You ready? Let's dive right in!**

**How do you KNOW, deep in your heart, that you WILL be a wizarding author one day? (Go on, **James Harold Potter **, it's your turn now. . . .)**

Ermmm. You scare me.

No. Really. You actually scare me.

How weird is it that a little, innocent looking book could scare me, the great and amazing James Potter? It's weird. Let me tell you.

Anywho. Apart from that, I've got no intention of becoming an author, and therefore your question is obsolete. (Is that the right word for me to use? I don't know. I have a tendency to use the wrong word for what I mean.)

**Wonderful! Now, how do you know that you have the determination to see your dream through?**

Lily says that it is the wrong word. She says that stupid is a better choice. She also said that I am not great and amazing and that I should stop trying to inflate my ego. So nice of her. (I'm being sarcastic right there. I do that a lot. Get used to it, you scary little book.)

Oh, and I'm not in the least determined. Not about this stupid class, not about anything. Well, maybe about Quidditch. But that's all.

**Okay, great. Now, what was it that made you choose this course out of all of the optional seventh-year courses?**

Perhaps I haven't made myself clear enough. I. Don't. Like. This. Class. Also, you scare me. Have I mentioned that you scare me? If I asked you to, would you get lost?

No, I suppose you wouldn't. That would be too much to ask. Plus you're a book. So I guess you can't walk now, can you?

Although, with my superior Transfiguration skills, I'm sure that I could make you into a rat and make you run around the room, scaring people. Although, that might scare Lily, which wouldn't be very nice. I wouldn't want to make her mad at me again.

Moving on . . .

**Interesting. Okay, let's start with something simple. Look around you right now. Write down a list of everything you see.**

Is it interesting? Is it really?

So . . . What can I see from where I am? Well, let me tell you.

I see my desk and my chair. Sitting in my chair is me. Lying on my desk is this book, some random parchment, a spare quill, and an inkpot. On the ground beside my desk is my blue book bag. One of the clasps is broken, so you can see a few of the textbooks that are inside it.

On the other side of my desk is Sirius, who also happens to be sitting in a chair, although only two of his chair legs are on the floor. I hope he falls. That would be funny. Sitting on his end of the desk also happens to be his workbook, and . . . nothing else.

Right in front of us is Wyn and the lovely Lily. They, coincidently, are also sitting on chairs. Who would have guessed? Lily, with her lovely red hair, is looking as beautiful as usual, and Wyn looks like her self.

Other people, such as Casey McDonald, and Richard Smith are sitting around the room on chairs at desks. Shocker, eh?

So, if you can bear the sarcasm, that's what I can see around the room. I bet that had you on the edge of your seat, now didn't it?

**We bet you just wrote down "desk," "quill," "teacher," etc., etc. Maybe you noticed the wand, but we bet you didn't get the chip _in the side_ of the wand! Now, go ahead and try again. Write down EVERYTHING that you see. **

Yeah. For your information, scary little book thing, I _did_ write down everything I saw. Well... most of it. I got kind bored there at the end, as you might have noticed. I tend to do that a lot. I start off doing something really well, and by the time I get finished, the quality of the work isn't the greatest.

Lily once told me that this is because I have ADD. What that stands for, I have no clue. Some muggle disorder I guess. Maybe it stands for Attractive Dude Disorder. I _am_ attractive, if I do so myself. Somehow I doubt that is the right name for it. Hold on while I ask Lily.

**That's better! Now, do you know the names of any of the people around you?**

I sent Lily a note and she wrote back and said that it stood for Attention Deficit Disorder. Apparently she tinks that I can't stay on a topic for long before I'm off doing something else. Well, I'm sorry Miss Evans, but I happen to think that having _ADD_ is a good quality! Who wants to stick around doing the same thing for an extended period of time? No one, that's who!

I guess I have been able to concentrate once in a while, for important type things like the Marauder's Map and becoming an animagus. Things like that require concentration.

Yeah! She must be wrong! I plan our pranks, and those require total concentration! Hah! Take that, you know-it-all!

Don't worry, Lily, I still like you. I just needed to get my own back after you beat me soundly on that Potions test.

**What about their middle names?**

What about whom's middle names!

Oh...

Yeah, I wasn't paying attention to that.

Who cares though, really? Are you going to write everyone letters about how amazing/stupid their middle names are?

Are you a stalker, you scary book? Are you? Are you going to track us all down in our sleep and murder us in our beds?

I hope not. That would be sad. The world would mourn at the loss of James Potter, quidditch player extraordinare!

**Let's pretend that YOU are a character in a book. The book starts with you waking up yesterday morning. Tell us what you did.**

You really are a stalker, aren't you! Why else would you want to know what I did yesterday morning! Were you watching me?

Ewwwwwwww. Did you see me in the shower!

So you're a stalker _and_ a perv.

That's just wrong, you know. Some things are not meant to be done, and watching me as I shower is one of them. For one thing, you might have noticed my special hair-care regimen. That's a secret that I will take with me to the grave! No one will ever know how I make my hair this awesome!

**Great! So what happened next? Remember that these are easy questions – it's not about "making things up." Your Workbook™ is going to build you toward "invention." For now, you should just tell the truth!**

_All the idiot does is use Gomez Bed-Head Mess Up Shampoo, followed after a two minute wait by Houston's All-Day Shine Conditioner. He then towel-drys his hair for three minutes, shakes his head from left to right, runs his hand through his hair seven times, and tugs on his left earlobe._

That was Sirius. He just leaned over and decided to pretend that he knows what I do with my hair every morning. Well, he's wrong. I don't towel-dry my hair for three minutes! See? He doesn't know all!

I towel-dry my hair for three minutes and two seconds.

**Okay, time for your first QUICK FLICK. These are "memory" exercises that you will find throughout your Workbook™. You'll really start to look forward to them! Think for a moment, and then describe your first day at Hogwarts.**

Let's see... My first day of Hogwarts was cool. I exploded the Hogwarts Express and we all had to wait for Dumbledore to apparate to the platform and magic a new train. When we got to the school, I got sorted into Gryffindor and everyone screamed.

Wow. If you believed that, there is something really, really wrong with you.

If you really want to know, you can read what Sirius wrote, or what Lily wrote, or what Wyn wrote. I bet they are all pretty much the same, and I'm sure that they tell all of the important details.

**Tell us the name of your best friend. Does he play quidditch? Is he a prefect? We'll leave a couple of pages so you can tell us ALL about your best friend!**

Sirius, aka Padfoot, is my best mate. He's cool, and he's funny, and he's a good quidditch player. He likes Wyn Christopher, although he doesn't know that I know that he likes her. But I know that he doesn't know that I know that he likes her. That means that he doesn't know that I know that he doesn't know that I know he likes her, which means that I know that he doesn't know that I know that he doesn't know that I know he likes her. Which means...

Oh look!

Class is over now. That means that you get to be shoved into my book bag and crushed between my immensely heavy textbooks. Stupid Arithmancy. The bloody textbook is 1165 pages long, and it weighs about a tonne.

**Well done! That was fabulous!**

**And guess what? You did it! You finished Part 1 of your Workbook™! We are SO PROUD of you!**

**Be sure and take a break before you go on to the next Part. . . .**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it, the first set of four is done! But never fear, I've already strted working on the next template, and I should have Sirius's entry up within a few weeks.

Just wondering how you guys like the story so far. Something big is going to happen soon, so be sure to stay tuned.

Luv you all,

Tidal Waves


End file.
